1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of boat storage devices. More specifically, the present invention concerns a cushioning bumper for use in storing or supporting boats.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Cushioning bumpers used in storing, supporting, or securing boats are known in the art. Such bumpers are found on boat trailers and on docks to prevent the underlying structure from damaging an adjacent boat. Prior art bumpers generally include a soft material that is intended for contacting a boat hull without scratching or otherwise damaging the hull. Other prior art bumpers involve a roller that rotates upon engagement with the boat.
Prior art boat bumpers are problematic and suffer from certain limitations. In particular, the prior art boat bumpers do not provide adequate cushioning when being contacted by a boat. Moreover, these bumpers have a tendency to either cause structural or cosmetic damage to the boat or to a boat-securing structure in the event that a boat is berthed at excessive speeds. The lack of cushioning also tends to promote inadvertent shifting of people or items within the boat upon contact with the bumper and thereby enhances the potential for injury or damage.
Additionally, the prior art boat bumpers can be dangerous and ineffective. Prior art bumpers, particularly those that incorporate a roller, present locations where fingers or clothing can become unsafely pinched or snagged. The prior art bumpers are also generally difficult for a boat operator to see and, thus, inhibit safe docking of the boat. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved boat bumper that does not suffer from these problems and limitations.